rls_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Enforcers
The Enforcers, or ENFs for short, are a faction on the Real Life Server. Hired by the Government to take care of the rebel groups, the Enforcers are an army of mercenaries, ex soldiers, and various other individuals, mostly seeking to make a buck. There are a couple major differences, gameplay wise, between the Enforcers and rebels. *Even civilians with a clean slate need permission to join *Enforcers do not have territory. They capture for the government, and rely on them with their funding too *The vehicle prices are different for them. All hail General Marusich, our Lord and Saviour! History The Enforcer faction gone through the most changes since the server started. Originally, they had their own territory, a level restriction instead of invitation based recruitment and an anti-aircraft device (SAM) at HQ. Leaders #Donald Chesteron #Philip Omnis # Samuel Sheppard #Rook Hopewell #Rayeth Dragonner #Terra Xanthis #Genard Apophis #'Denis Marusich' #Zhang Tao #Aniket Warrior #Benjamin Sharpe #'Krpajda Murosson' #Ezio Auditore Kiing The Events of 17th March Generals Hopewell, Dragonner and Apophis, along with almost all Majors of the time, were banned from the server for conspiring to and eventually even launching a rival roleplay, that eventually crashed and burned anyway. This left Enforcers without a general, and Denis Marusich, one of the only remaining majors, was chosen to take the place. During this period, Enforcers and the Government were at an all time low as far as territory goes, being left with literally zero locations at one point. He has been the general ever since, with only two minor breaks that total at less than 24 hours. The person who titled himself the Supreme General, Denis is the longest active R5 in the history of the server, and probably the only person to ever deserve said title. Generals Tao, Warrior and Sharpe Soon after the 17th, Denis as a fresh R5 felt he needed help, and appointed 3 generals in relatively quick succession. Zhang Tao, the first of them, quit the server only a week after, Aniket Warrior was voted out of service because of inactivity, and Benjamin Sharpe after controversial events including forced IC death, voluntary IC death and multiple IC revivals. General Auditore Kiing Ezio Auditore Kiing was promoted after generals Marusich and Murosson decided he deserved it, and remained in service in spite of multiple incidents with other factions until being demoted to Sergeant by lead dev Fkids, as a punishment for the accumulated offences. He has since quit the server. During the time of Auditore Kiing, Marusich and Murosson, around the beginning of September 2014, the Enforcers were on their highest point of all time, controlling almost 220 location of total under 400. Remarkable members that did not make it to General rank (yet) *Major Dispatcher Don Jose, universally voted the best roleplayer of all time *Major Marksman Dexter Moser, the person with the highest kill count of all the server to this date *Major Diplomat Kieran Thompson, universally respected diplomat *Major Clay Morrow, the man everyone hates for vaguely defined reasons *Major Phoenix Wright, the man everyone hates for very well defined reasons * Major Nikolai Darkovsky, the person who added himself to this list Geography The Enforcer Headquarters is located in the South-East quadrant of the map, at Kem Udara Wau Pantas (quick air kite camp), a large airport located on an island at x:22222 y:23500. The Enforcer HQ is closer to the centre of Panau than any faction's. An isolated position, with only one access road, makes this island's defence easy to manage. An Archipelago named Selatan is filled with several military bases. Anyone who wants to get there has to fly over or around the Enforcer HQ. This gives the Enforcers and the Government a large advantage in form of guaranteed parts income. The Government's HQ is less than 5 kilometres away, which means the building ranges of the two factions span to the other's HQ, allowing for larger scale construction done quicker. Enforcer Outpost is located on a hill just north, at x:20700 y:20700. Fairly close to the main highway, delivering parts with trucks is highly profitable. The navy outpost, on the other hand, is'' x:26500 y:27300'', on an island far from everything. Getting there and back by chopper is the only viable option, and storing boats so far from everything is not really great either. Near the navy outpost is a nuclear submarine where the Enforcers store their gold. Enter at your own risk, automatic defence systems remain activated! Category:Factions